Phantom Renegade Unmasked!
Episode 17: レトルト危機一髪！ (Retoruto kiki ippatsu) / Retort's close call Episode Summary An obsessive tabloid journalist with dubious methods attempts to discover the secret identity of the Phantom Renegade. His number one suspect: Ikki. Plot The Phantom Renegade is about to steal a Rare Medal from the Medabot Museum when...the lights come on, and he is surrounded by the police. Being the elusive fellow that he is, he manages to outrun them and disappears into a back alley. Suddenly, there is laughter and camera flashes. An unknown photographer appears and attempts to capture the Phantom Renegade with the help of his chameleon-type Medabot, Multikolor. The slippery Phantom Renegade again eludes them and lands on the East Side Bridge where he encounters Rokusho. Rokusho is shocked when the Renegade recognizes him and vows to one day steal his Rare Medal as well. A hot air balloon takes the Phantom Renegade to safety but not before he knocks his head on one of the bridges steel beams and loses his mask. The following day, Henry is reading the newspaper's main article about last night's robbery when suddenly Erika approaches and takes his picture to Henry's surprise (he was reading and didn't know she was there). Erika then asks Henry how he injured his head, to which Henry replies something about plucking his eyebrows. Then Ikki walks up and he too has injured his head. Metabee explains how Ikki fell in the bathroom when he thought the bathtub was the toilet! (He must have really had to go!) Just then the unknown photographer approaches and suddenly accuses Ikki of being the Phantom Renegade (Henry has already disappeared) because of his minor head injury. Erika then recognized him as a journalist from one of those "trashy" tabloid newspapers, the National Intruder. The man introduces himself as Seamus MacRaker and then tells Erika and Ikki of how he has been studying the Phantom Renegade's antics for a long time with his own collection of articles about the Medal thief. He then explains how the Phantom Renegade only collects certain kinds of Rare Medals... Those with special powers, as it is written that they have the power to take over the world (but no one really knows if that is true). Later in the late afternoon/early evening; Erika pledges to find out who this mysterious Phantom Renegade is and then dragged Ikki along with Metabee to the East Side Bridge. As they're waiting, Henry walks up nearby; searching for his lost mask (now we know Henry is the Phantom Renegade!). Meanwhile; hoping to fish the real Phantom Renegade out, Seamus decides to wear the mask lost by the Phantom Renegade, also dressed up as the Medal thief, and starts prancing around the riverside walk, claiming he is the Phantom Renegade. Erika hearing this and seeing Seamus (pretending to be the Medal thief) above her, chases after him for her scoop. The next day, articles about the 'Phantom Renegade' being spotted yesterday are all over the local and National Intruder tabloid newspapers. One article accusing Ikki of being the perpetrator which cause suspicious looks from the gossiping women in the store and a mis-understanding between the town people. Wanting to prove Ikki's innocence, Erika sets out along with Ikki and Metabee to find proof. As they are running down the sidewalk, a telephone randomly rings inside its booth and Erika quickly answers. The mysterious call from someone telling them to come to Lotus Park to find what they are looking for. When Erika, Brass, Ikki, and Metabee arrived at Lotus Park; they catch Seamus in the act, but Seamus and Ikki start accusing each other which becomes a bit pointless so a Robattle is declared to clear their accusation. Multikolor has blended into the scenery making it impossible for Metabee to see him. Ikki, however, was aware of Multikolor's abilities and equipped Metabee with a Point Radar. Once Multikolor is located, Metabee blasts him with his seeker missles. Metabee wins. Phantom Renegade gets his mask back and flees. Shortly afterwards, he gets wacked by a tree branch and gets another minor head injury again. Category:Episodes Category:Medabots episodes